In Your Care
by gabriel.x0
Summary: Iruka, who is worried about his students, wants to talk to Kakashi no matter what. But he chooses the wrong time, and tired Kakashi blurts out all his thoughts, the thought that no one worries about him, included. That leads to Iruka's decision to show the poor jounin he's not alone.


.I.

The teacher sat down on the bench and made a sign to Kakashi to join him. Kakashi complied. If anything, he had no fighting spirit left, at least no such amount of that spirit, which the one very much needs to fight one stubborn genin-sensei.

The bench was wet after the morning rain. Kakashi couldn't help a wince. Yes, he was sweat-bathed and mud-stained all over, several times even, but the cold drops of dew made him shiver and remember again how long and tiresome his last mission was.

Not that it was possible to notice the wince while he was wearing his ever-present mask. Nevertheless, somehow, Kakashi had a feeling that the teacher next to him noticed his every sign of dissatisfaction and highly disapproved. Not that Kakashi cared a bit, but, again, somehow, the feeling of being observed and judged, made him edgy, as if he, himself, was a schoolchild and had to watch his manners and look for the teacher's praise. He sighed. He felt exhausted.

The other man nodded, as if to himself, rubbed the old scar across the bridge of his nose, and began his tirade.

"I presume you know who I am. I'm Umino Iruka, responsible for an education of genin in the Academy."

Kakashi lowered his head in a polite bow, the fast movement to mask the fact he swallowed several curses. He didn't need that particular information, he was a jounin of this village for a second. And he was dead-tired! Therefore, he began to feel irritated with all the unnecessary talk.

"Now that we are finally alone, let's move to the reason I asked you out here," Iruka coughed into his fist, showing his good manners.

Kakashi nodded, showing he knew what 'good manners' were. Annoyed by the slow flow of so far useless words, he thought the first thing he would like to do as soon as he reaches home, should be tear off all his garments and run into the bathroom for a hot shower.

"It is really important, and not only for me," Iruka continued monotonously, with pauses and everything.

Now, Kakashi's fighting spirit was slowly waking up. He really could not understand. He asked himself again – why does he, an honest jounin, freshly done up, after the mission, sit on the wet bench in the park and listen to the blabber of the man he never get along with. They had nothing in common, except, maybe, some silly students. Kakashi was really too beat to be patient for more than five minutes. Moreover, these five minutes just passed.

"Let's finish it quick, Iruka-sensei," Kakashi exhaled in a strained voice, "so move to the main point, already." He paused and added, "Please."

The teacher, who fixedly looked in front of himself before, threw another disapproving glance at the jounin. He straightened his perfectly straight back, coughed into his fist and continued his line.

"As you wish, but the matter is very serious, so you should not overlook the details."

All of a sudden, Kakashi decided he could give a random person a wound and report it was an accident after the mission. The mission was cruel enough for hokage to overlook such a whim.

"But I guess you'd already understand that I want to talk about the students who are currently in your care…"

That line brought Kakashi to the point he stopped thinking about the simple wounds and began to speculate about the lethal wounds; that is, killing.

'There he goes!' Kakashi whined inwardly, 'I almost die here because of chakra depletion, and that damn mother-hen shows-off his unnecessary affection for some brats!'

"For your information, Iruka-sensei, I just came back from the very tiring mission. You are taking my precious time I could spend in bed, recovering."

Iruka raised his both palms defensively and turned his whole body to the jounin.

"I'm terribly sorry, Kakashi-sensei," he cried, annoyed tunes in his suddenly high-pitched voice. "I just worry about my kids! Is it a sin?"

After that explosion, Kakashi turned his whole body to the teacher, too.

"Say, Iruka-sensei, I can't understand – why is everybody worried about these brats so much. No one had worried about me when I was a kid!" Kakashi inhaled, exhaled, and continued. "Your kids are doing better than anyone in this village!"

Very much on the edge, Kakashi didn't stop on that short explanation and continued to pour out all his thoughts into Iruka's poor ears.

"Now, just look at me! I am tired, and drained and yelled at by humble you, and it's totally undeserved. What if I want someone to worry about me, too? What if I want someone to take care of me? But no, it's a no-go, because all of you think just about how the brats are doing: do they sleep well, do they eat well, are they happy? I never had something like that! Why, Iruka-sensei?"

With that, Kakashi returned to his previous sitting position. The silence fell. After a while, he threw a glance at the teacher.

Iruka's eyes were big as the tea-plates. He was staring at the jounin, his mouth agape.

For a long minute Kakashi enjoyed the view. Then he coughed.

"I'm terribly sorry, Kakashi-sensei, I didn't realize." Iruka said hurriedly, rewarding the jounin with the look full of concern.

"Really now, it's nothing." Kakashi already came to his senses and talked calmly again. "I assure you – your former students are doing very well."

Iruka stood up and bowed to the jounin. It was a low polite bow, too.

"Thank you very much, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi stood up and in his turn bowed to the teacher.

"You are always welcome, Iruka-sensei. Thank you for your concern about my students.

And so they parted, completely freaked out, both of them.

.I. .I.

With a sigh, Kakashi sat down on the windowsill in front of the door, which led into the hokage's cabinet. He still felt completely exhausted, because he couldn't sleep a wink.

At home, after the shower, he went straight to the bed, climbed under the blanket and closed his eyes. The buzz in his head should have slowly calmed down, leading him into the deep sleep, but it didn't. Some strange excitement heated Kakashi's mind, only, it was impossible to realize what exactly it was or what it caused.

Actually, Kakashi had one good idea; it must be because of the one annoying teacher with his complex of overprotectiveness. Therefore, the entire daytime Kakashi spent staring at the sealing. Now it was already evening, and he wasn't sure what he hated more – his buzzing head or the rest of the world.

Suddenly Genma appeared out of nowhere and dropped by Kakashi's side.

"Yo!" mumbled Kakashi.

"Yo yourself!" Genma answered mockingly and winked at Kakashi. "So, how is it?"

Kakashi sighed.

"What is?"

"How rude, Kakashi. What can interest me? It's your private life, dumbass."

"Pretty perfect," lied Kakashi. Since morning he was so frustrated he didn't even want to read his favorite book. Now, that was already something close to depression.

"He-he," Genma giggled happily. It made Kakashi frown and turn to face him.

"Someone is head-over-heels again, I see."

Genma's grin widened.

"No, no, no! This time it's for real. It's amazing, Kakashi, you just can't imagine how…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I can't," Kakashi actually could. It was the same procedure every single time that person had a crush. First, he was inspired, and then there were regular, sometimes bloody, fights, followed by another very short round of inspiration and, finally, total fail.

"Hey, buddy." Genma moved closer to Kakashi and entwined his arm around the jounin's shoulders. "Want to join us some time? I know you are a busy man, but still – I promise we will take good care of you. So how about it?"

Kakashi's first thought was usual 'Why not?'. Then his gaze fell on the opposite side of the corridor and he understood why. Umino Iruka stood there silently and watched them closely. Kakashi straightened his back on reflex, brushing Genma's hand off. Genma straightened too. He noticed Iruka now, and, instead of moving away, put his hand on Kakashi's thigh.

"Hi there, how is life?" he said to Iruka cheerfully. "We are just waiting for hokage here. Right, Kakashi?"

Iruka came closer and looked Genma in the shameless eyes.

"From today onwards Kakashi will be in my care. So, hands off, please."

Under Iruka's intense gaze, Genma slowly removed his hand, making sure to caress Kakashi's leg demonstratively and thoroughly while he was at it.

"Who decided that?" wondered Genma.

"I did. You have a problem with it? All your chatter about 'good care' is fake!"

Somehow, Iruka sounded aggressive. Kakashi knew it wasn't his usual behavior and knew exactly that any other line could lead to the fight, because Genma understood only force.

Kakashi wondered who Genma's new lover was. Must be someone nasty.

"You think you can manage this jounin, Iruka-sensei?" Genma asked with unhidden scorn.

"That's right," Iruka confirmed with a sharp nod of his head.

Kakashi was actually glad Genma forgot the talk about his private-life. Nevertheless, he couldn't help wondering what he had got himself into this time. With Iruka-sensei looking very serious!

As soon as Iruka proudly disappeared around the corner, Kakashi leaned to Genma.

"What exactly does it mean – to be in his care?" he asked. "I mean, like, for an adult?"

Genma shrugged.

"I don't know." He thought for a while, and then continued. "Actually, I'm not sure there are people in our village, who can answer that question, Kakashi. I remember several adult human beings by Iruka's side, but no one is alive now. Would you tell me when you find it out? And how did you manage to hook that dreamboat?"

Kakashi didn't answer Genma's questions. A cold shiver ran down his spine. In his state of utter exhaustion, he was not sure if it was an uneasy shiver or a shiver of anticipation.

.I. .I. .I.

After another round of mutual yells and the strict order to go and rest, Kakashi left hokage's cabinet. On his way back home, somewhere near his quarter, Iruka appeared by his shoulder and they continued the way together.

All the way they walked silently Kakashi thought his mind was playing tricks and Iruka will disappear as suddenly as he appeared. No such luck. Instead of disappearing, Iruka took the keys from Kakashi's trembling hand when he failed to open the door for the second time, and opened it for the jounin.

Kakashi stepped into the hallway and made hand-signs to wipe off the traps.

As soon as he was done, Iruka stormed inside and disappeared in the kitchen.

Quite fed up with illusions of the teacher and glad it was over now, Kakashi fell down on his couch in the living-room and gave out a long moan. He wished he could fall asleep. He wondered if he was able to.

There was a loud crash. Kakashi opened one of his tired eyes and saw Iruka staying above him. He opened both eyes. The teacher was still there.

"Sorry, I think I broke a cup," Iruka smiled and sat on the couch near Kakashi's head. "Here, you have to drink this."

Kakashi looked at the cup in the teacher's hands and raised himself upon his elbow. Iruka helped him to drink it all. It was herbal tea.

"Sweet," Kakashi muttered, not sure what exactly he meant with that word – the fact that the tea had a sweet taste, or the way Iruka took his head in his hands and placed it on his thigh.

"First of all you don't need your hitai-ate now," Iruka murmured and pulled the headband from Kakashi's head. "And you will feel better if you get some air during your sleep, right?" he continued, and removed Kakashi's mask.

Kakashi didn't stop him. He enjoyed the warm thigh under his head and the tender fingers, which patted his hair. It took not long until he was deep asleep.

.I. .I. .I. .I.

When Kakashi woke up, it was dark in the streets and heavy rain lashed at the windowpanes.

But there was light in the jounin's kitchen. And there was a tasty smell in the room. The smell of food.

Kakashi stood up and silently went to the kitchen's door to peek what was going on.

There was Iruka. He was humming softly, a simple melody, while alternately cutting something on the cutting board and stirring something in the frying pan.

Kakashi entered the kitchen and leaned at the table.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," Iruka turned to the jounin and smiled.

"I think I'm dreaming," Kakashi returned the smile.

"Shall I wake you up?" Iruka wondered, demonstratively threatening the jounin with the big spoon he currently used for stirring.

Kakashi's smile slowly became a grin.

"If only with a kiss."

"Tsk," Iruka returned to his cooking. "Do I look like a prince?"

"Right now you look more like Cinderella," Kakashi said honestly.

"Well, thank you," Iruka bowed politely. He was actually done with the cooking. "How about we start our meal now? It's almost midnight, but I bet you are hungry."

Kakashi nodded and made himself comfortable at the table. He liked the dream. The silent evening, the tasty supper. He even liked the man he shared his meal with. While they stood alone like this – just the two of them at home – it felt surprisingly cozy.

"Delicious!" praised Kakashi.

"M-hm," agreed Iruka.

"Say, are you always this nice when you take care of someone?"

Iruka chuckled.

"Nice? Usually, I take care of kids, so it's not so fun. I need to be very patient and often strict, and watch everything around. Because kids are fast, you know?"

"So, taking care of me is fun?" Kakashi asked carefully.

"Kind of. See, I don't have to fear that you'll climb on the shelf or fall from the lamp or pin your dog to the wall with shuriken because you think you are a super-mega-cool ninja."

Kakashi almost choked. He coughed and raised his head from his plate to look Iruka in the eyes.

"Well, I actually am your 'super-mega-cool ninja'."

Iruka returned his gaze.

"I know. That's why I hope you will behave."

That was priceless. Iruka could actually be fun!

"Will my sensei reward me if I behave?" Kakashi asked innocently.

"We'll see."

With that, Iruka cut the conversation off. While he was at it, he showed an inscrutable smile Kakashi had never seen before.

After that, Kakashi just sat at the table, slowly chewing and realizing he wants to see it again – the special smile. And other facial expressions Iruka wouldn't show to adults.

.I. .I. .I. .I. .I.

In the bathroom Kakashi froze. He wasn't sure what he should do.

"What's up?" Iruka asked and pulled his shirt off. "Are you maybe shy?"

"Are you sure about it?" asked Kakashi again. "You don't have to bathe me; I'm old enough to rub my back myself."

Iruka shook his head.

"Don't be a kid!" the teacher threw away his pants. "We are both men here; there is nothing to be ashamed of."

"That's not what I'm worried about," mumbled Kakashi, still hesitating.

Iruka came to him and slapped his backside.

"Undress already, our bath is getting cold!" he shouted and forcefully made Kakashi get rid of his shirt.

"Don't blame me later, Iruka-sensei," Kakashi continued to mumble. "You should remember you asked for it yourself."

"What are we blabbering there about?"

"Okay, okay, I'm undressing, alright? You are really… hey!" Kakashi cried when Iruka grabbed the front of his pants with intention to unbutton them. "I'll take them off myself!"

"You'd better," Iruka said and headed to the bathtub. He put one leg inside and then suddenly froze. Kakashi froze too; with pants halfway off, he stared at the teacher's naked figure: deliciously built, all fit and curvy in right places.

Iruka turned around and looked Kakashi in the eyes. Kakashi hoped he won't notice he was figuratively drooling.

"No funny business, Kakashi, alright?" the teacher said strictly.

Kakashi straightened, angrily pushed his pants to the side and went straight to the bathtub.

"As if I am able to do something, Iruka-sensei," he said seriously, while getting comfortable in the tub. "I'm chakra depleted, remember? So nothing funny today."

Iruka's brow twitched at the last phrase, but he still climbed into the tub.

"Now be a good boy and close your eyes. You don't want to cry when shampoo gets in your eyes, right?"

"Right, Iruka-sensei," Kakashi shut his eyes tightly. He hated when shampoo got there.

.I. .I. .I. .I.

After the bath, Iruka toweled Kakashi off, forced him to put on the warm pajamas, and had him sit on the bed while combing the silver hair. Kakashi winced after every stroke, but didn't complain, because Iruka seemed to be totally mesmerized by his hair. He even forgot to dry himself and stood there naked except for the towel around his hips, his own wet hair dripping on the jounin's back.

"Amazing," Iruka whispered, when once again, after scrupulous smoothing, each single hair slowly straightened and stood up on its end, as if there was no gravity laws written for it.

Iruka wouldn't get tired of that play. A half of an hour later, Kakashi, who was gradually getting dizzy, decided to put an end to it.

"Will you stay the night?" he wondered casually.

Iruka's hands stopped. He put the hairbrush away.

"No," the teacher said firmly. "You are fed, washed and going to sleep. I can tell you a fairytale though. If you want one, that is. And then I'll go home."

Kakashi caught his hand and squeezed the fingers lightly.

"Please, stay. I think I won't be able to fall asleep alone."

Looking down at him, Iruka smiled.

"What, I'll have to tell you fairytales until the morning comes?"

"Until the end of the world!" grinned Kakashi.

Iruka frowned and pulled his hand from the jounin's grip.

"That was a bad joke, Kakashi. What would you do be the end of the world tomorrow morning?"

Kakashi knew it was a bad joke. Still, he couldn't help himself. It just blurted out. Like a bad flirt.

"But the rain is still not over," continued Iruka, "so I think I want to stay."

Kakashi listened to the noise of the rain. It grew stronger indeed. He felt the sudden warmth in his chest. He was very happy Iruka will stay the night, but he couldn't say why. Was it because he suddenly got older and the loneliness crept up?

Meanwhile, Iruka went to the shelf and looked inside.

"Where do I find spare pajamas? I see only the uniforms of all kinds here."

"Look at the left side, the top shelf," muttered Kakashi. He crawled under the blanket, attentive to leave its corner slightly lifted for the teacher to join him.

"Wow!" Iruka could not see what was on the top shelf. Therefore, he felt the cloth and pulled it out. In his hands, he held a wonderful soft jumpsuit in color pink. "Wow!" he said again. Then he put it to his chest and stared at the jounin. "How do I look?"

Kakashi blinked.

"Search the shelf again, there must be another one. A pair of pants and a t-shirt."

Iruka shook his head and pulled the jumpsuit over.

"I like it," he declared, hanging his wet towel at the next chair and crawling in to Kakashi. "Where did you get it from?"

Kakashi closed his eyes and tried to remember.

"When you make me think, my head hurts," he complained. Iruka hummed and stroked his head.

"Poor you."

Kakashi moaned under the tender touch.

"That feels good. Now I remember something. It was one of Guy's presents for Christmas, I guess." Kakashi chuckled, and shook his head, rubbing it against Iruka's palm. "He wanted to give this thing to someone else, but confused the boxes. The other party liked the set of knives, which was meant for me, better, so they refused to give it back."

"They were lucky for sure," laughed Iruka.

"On the other hand," Kakashi entwined his arms around the teacher's waist and pulled him closer. "Now I have Iruka-sensei clothed like this in my bed. That's really something anyone might have envied."

"What you not say," the teacher muttered. Actually, he wasn't sure what to do – push the man away or cuddle with him.

"Well, yes. That's much cooler than any porn book!" Kakashi buried his nose in the curve of Iruka's neck and gave out a heavy sigh. "What a pity I'm too tired to even think."

Iruka hummed. He felt save and calm in Kakashi's arms. He didn't make any effort to free himself. Instead, he stroke the jounin's unruly hair.

"Good night, Kakashi. Sleep well."

.I. .I. .I.

When Iruka opened his eyes, Kakashi was sitting beside him.

"What happened?" the teacher wondered and rubbed his sleepy eyes. He wasn't a morning person. "Can't sleep?"

The jounin sighed and slowly moved back, hiding his body under the blanket. He smiled sheepishly at Iruka.

"I was hesitating if I should go and make us breakfast already. But now, when you are awake, I think we can spend some more time in bed."

Sleepy Iruka nodded.

"I'd like that." Iruka's arms entwined around the jounin's shoulders, tugging him into a tight hot hug. "Why can't you sleep?"

"Don't know," Kakashi muttered into the curve of the teacher's neck and suddenly entwined his arms around Iruka's waist, to make their hug even tighter. "Guess I'm too excited."

"Hmm?" When Kakashi made his move, sleepy Iruka obediently rocked against the jounin's body. "What made you so excited? Forget about it. You are at home, everything is alright. No urgent missions for you."

Kakashi chuckled.

"I have a very urgent mission. And I think you have to share it with me while you are in my arms."

"I don't get it, what are you saying?" Iruka wondered, his eyes closed.

"Here," Kakashi took one of the teacher's hands and forced him to feel a bulge in his pants. "Someone promised to take care of me, no?"

Iruka felt the hot flesh under his fingers. His sleep evaporated, but to make sure he wasn't sleeping anymore, his palm migrated up and down the clothed hardness. Kakashi moaned appreciatively.

Iruka opened his eyes and stared at the jounin's mischievous face expression.

"It's crazy, why suddenly?"

"Why you ask? I have a pretty man with well-build body near me; of course, it makes me excited." The jounin's hand slipped down to the teacher's ass, and Iruka heard the sound of his jumpsuit's zipper open. Then he felt fingers on his bare flesh. "C'mon, Iruka-sensei, I'll be in your care."

"I say it's crazy!" Iruka groaned into Kakashi's ear as the jounin made him roll over and lay on top of his body.

"Why are you hard, then?" Kakashi wondered. He caressed Iruka's own impressive bulge.

"I don't know!" Iruka closed his eyes and hid his burning face in the curve of the jounin's neck.

He might be saying that, but he obediently raised his hips so Kakashi could end the process of opening his jumpsuit. As soon as his cock touched the jounin's still clothed cock, he moaned such a seductive sigh, he surprised himself.

"Mmm," Kakashi drawled, approving. "I like it very much. Please go on, Iruka-sensei."

Kakashi's fingers touched the flesh of his ass, kneading it rather roughly, stimulating his senses. When Iruka contracted his muscles, it felt even better. Iruka couldn't fight his lust anymore. His hand slipped between their bodies and freed the jounin's cock from his pants. Then he brought them together. It was like a bliss.

"Good," Kakashi hissed ecstatically and pushed Iruka down, covering him with his hot heavy body.

"Ah," Iruka exhaled, arching and moving convulsively. He was crushed. More by his own lewd behavior than anything else. He didn't notice when exactly he came. He only felt Kakashi's release, when the fluids covered his already stained chest.

Iruka immediately sobered up, pushed Kakashi aside and climbed out of the bed. Very slowly, he went to the bathroom, turned on the shower and leaned on the wall.

He heard that the horny jounin followed him. He denied he wanted to be followed. The reason why he stood there leaning on the wall with his legs apart and his butthole perfectly exposed, couldn't possibly be because of he craved for attention, could it?

Kakashi appeared behind Iruka's back.

"We are not done yet, right?" he whispered into the teacher's ear. Iruka shuddered in anticipation when felt two fingertips pressed to his butthole. "Don't move, please."

Iruka froze. The jutsu followed. Two fingertips slid into his ass easily, painlessly. Kakashi doubled them and hummed appreciatively.

"I'll be in your care, Iruka-sensei," Kakashi murmured, getting ready to enter the teacher from behind. Iruka felt the hot tip pressed to his hole. He arched his spine to help it enter and relaxed his muscles. The very next moment Kakashi's cock slid into his wet ass effortlessly. "Bear with me, I can't hold back."

Immediately, the jounin started to move. Iruka gasped and moaned, taking it all, swallowing it readily, not quite understanding what he was doing and why he was doing it. He knew only one thing – it made him extremely happy. He came for the second time when he felt Kakashi's body convulse and the hot liquid ran into him, filling him. He cried and slipped to the floor.

With that, he lost his consciousness.

.I. .I.

"I hate you!" Iruka cried loudly. "I hate you, hate you! Never again!"

"Calm down already," Kakashi whispered, holding the teacher in his arms tightly. "Please calm down. You did nothing wrong."

"Who, me?" Iruka asked, totally amazed by the jounin's words. "I did nothing wrong?"

"Exactly you." Kakashi said firmly. "You did nothing wrong. You acted according to your promise."

"Excuse me, but it was you who jumped me. And it was you who did me so many times!"

Kakashi hummed and tightened his hug around Iruka.

"Yes, but it was you who enjoyed it. And it was you who went all the way to seduce me."

"Never did that," Iruka said quietly. His face was red, he was panting heavily.

"Yes you did. Moreover, you begged for more. How could I refuse you?"

"I never, never did that!" Iruka cried. He turned around to face the jounin. Kakashi loosened his grip for a short time he was moving, and then tightened his hug again.

Meanwhile, Iruka reached for the jounin's face and tugged the mask down. The grin he saw there made him even angrier, so he slapped Kakashi's cheek.

"Ouch!" Kakashi said. It wasn't really painful, just his headband slid to the side. "That was mean, Iruka-sensei. Can you fix my hitai-ate, please?"

Iruka raised his hand and intentionally pushed the headband to the floor. Kakashi opened his both eyes and looked at the teacher. At that moment, Iruka realized he went too far, but it was already too late, he was lost in the blood-red gaze.

"Remember, you promised to take care of me," Kakashi smiled at Iruka and planted a short affectionate kiss on his scarred nose.

"I did?" the teacher wondered, hypnotized by the jounin's eyes.

"Yes," Kakashi leaned forward and sealed Iruka's lips with a long unchaste kiss.

Iruka couldn't ignore it and began to kiss Kakashi back almost immediately.

"That's how it should be: you always taking care of me," Kakashi stated and continued to kiss now the very pliant man in his arms. "Understood?"

The kiss ended and the jounin leaned back, staring at the rebellious teacher, waiting for an answer.

Iruka narrowed his eyes.

"What about Genma? I heard he takes care of you time after time."

"Genma? No, you are definitely better," stated Kakashi.

"Definitely better?" Iruka winced at the jounin's words. "How about others?"

"Forget about others, you feel the best!" Kakashi winked at the teacher with his red eye. It made Iruka loose the exact thought. Instead, he concentrated at the jounin's mouth.

"The best?" Iruka licked his lips while hungrily looking at Kakashi's smirking lips. But he couldn't give up so easily! "Just because I promised it once, doesn't make it a lifetime promise."

Kakashi sighed. If his hypnosis worked irregularly, there was another thing he could try to persuade Iruka.

"C'mon, you promise it every single time we do it!" Kakashi slipped one of his hands between their bodies, and placed it on the teacher's abdomen. "Shall I lead you to make another lifetime promise?"

"There's no chance," Iruka moaned, already starting to rub unconsciously against the jounin's palm.

"There is no chance for you to break your promise, right, Iruka-sensei?"

But Kakashi got no answer to that.

Because the teacher pressed his mouth to the jounin's, and started his way to the pique of pleasure. The said jounin decided his planned persuasion can wait and joined in.

.I.

Kakashi sat at the table, silently watching the sleeping figure in the bed.

He already removed the teacher's rubber band, and the brown hair, richly mixed with white strands, spread all over the pillow. Just watching the man still drove Kakashi crazy.

Finally, Iruka moved and lazily stretched his limbs.

"Morning," Kakashi said.

The teacher heard his voice and sat up immediately.

"Kakashi? Why are you sitting there? Did something happen?"

"No, nothing, "The jounin paused. "How are you feeling?"

Iruka frowned.

"Come here right now!" He said strictly. "You don't want me to come for you, do you?"

Kakashi sighed, stood up and came to the bed. Iruka stared at the huge bulge right in front of his face.

"Is this what you were hiding?" he wondered. On its own accord, one of his hands raised and caressed the bulge. It grew bigger under his diligent touch.

Kakashi grit his teeth.

"I thought you said you were tired?"

"I guess I did say that, but I can manage it if I take it slow," Iruka mumbled quietly as his second hand pulled the jounin's pants down. "I remember I promised to take care of you. That is prior."

As soon as Iruka saw the cock in its naked glory, he smiled, licked his lips and opened his mouth invitingly.

Kakashi placed the tip of his cock on the teacher's tongue. Iruka rubbed the tongue against the jounin's flesh teasingly, making him push his hips forward and fill his mouth with it.

"I'll be in your care," Kakashi bend over and kissed Iruka's forehead. He patted the teacher's hair, forcing him to seek for swallowing all his length. "Please carry on."

Enjoying the treat, he thought about how long the teacher's care could last. He opened his left eye, recording the process of his cock disappearing in Iruka's mouth and reappearing, all covered in saliva, glistening joyfully.

Iruka looked up and noticed the jounin's gaze. He pushed the blanket aside, exposing his aroused state. When Kakashi's eyes fixed on his dripping cock, Iruka spread his legs invitingly. Then he let go of the jounin's cock and fell on the bed. His hands immediately slipped down to his butthole, probing it.

After the teacher put three fingers into his ass, he arched and began to move them in and out. Kakashi continued to stare at him, fixing his every move with his intense gaze.

"Won't you help me, please?" Iruka asked, his voice deep and hoarse. "I'd like something big and hard here," he pulled his fingers out of his butthole and patted it. "And I see you have the right thing."

Iruka's free hand reached for Kakashi's cock and caressed it lightly, carefully.

"So big," he approved. Then he set up and gave the cock a long lick. "And so hard under my tongue," his lips, planting the tender kisses all along the length, migrated to the very tip. "And tasty," he slurped the drops of precum. "Would you like to feed my ass with it once more? How about it, Kakashi?"

"Seems you can't get enough of it, Iruka-sensei," said Kakashi. He smiled. He already had a wonderful new record in his mind. "It's my pleasure to grant your wish."

He filled Iruka's tight hole, treated it thoroughly, came into the teacher and only then pulled out.

"Satisfied now?" he wondered, observing his man's blushed face.

Iruka smirked and pulled him into the tight hug.

"I can't believe I am still doing it at 79," he exhaled into the curve of the jounin's neck and then planted several kisses on his chin and cheeks.

"Look who talks," muttered Kakashi. He just remembered about his own 83. "Anyway, you are supposed to do it until the very end."

"Do what exactly?" Iruka frowned suspiciously. He raised over his elbow to look the jounin into the eyes.

"What do you mean by that? Take care of me, of course." Kakashi said innocently.

The teacher chuckled.

"I should have known from the start what this 'care' means in your vocabulary, you perverted bastard!"

"You know what I mean, Iruka-sensei," the jounin said, frowning at the teacher.

"Of course I know, silly," Iruka answered, pushing Kakashi's chest mockingly. "And I will definitely do as I promised."

"Please, do," Kakashi muttered. And he tugged Iruka into another tight hug, with intention to never let him go.


End file.
